


Teen Idle; Jeff The Killer x Reader

by Atem



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, No sexual assault will happen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atem/pseuds/Atem
Summary: Yeah she wasn't a teenager, now a college student and in her early twenties she thinks life has just started. When in reality, death is literally breathing down her shoulder. Suddenly she's running for her life--in heels?Originally posted on Quotev.





	1. Too Faced

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Quotev then Wattpad and got too lazy to post it on here until a year later lol. Please note that the realtionships in this story are not mentally healthy.

Makeup and hair curlers can only do so much to make one feel beautiful on the outside. It's a mask to hide away the ugly pain that everyone doesn't care to see, everyone wants beauty. So beauty is what they'll get.

With a sigh you apply the highlighter slowly, brushing it against the very tops of your cheeks before pausing and looking right into the mirror. A clean finish, nothing out of place or clumpy. A perfect doll replica, just how you liked it as always. Gently putting the brush down your hand hovered over the smartphone, you paused before grabbing the lip-gloss. An item rarely worn but today is a glossy day, with a steady hand it was applied and now your lips are sparkly.

"Now I can steel myself for the hell that has yet to begin." You snorted, getting out of the chair and slipping your wedges on.

"Finally ready I see." Damien suddenly spoke from the door, leaning against the frame with a blank expression. Which in turn, made you jump and drop your phone. "Please don't do that, I keep reminding you to never do that whole ninja-shit on me." Now picking up the phone it was then safely shoved in a purse.

"I wasn't doing any ninja-shit, I just walked up to the door like a normal person. Maybe if you weren't so damn self absorbed then you might have noticed me a little earlier then?"

There was a pause to the room and you wanted nothing more than to slap him with the bag--yet, he was right. So instead you stayed quiet and pulled the pale blue cardigan on. Fixing your hair a bit before walking past him, eyes forward and back straight. There was no way in frozen hell that you were going to let Damien get a hold of your emotions so easily first thing in the morning. Eyes zeroing in on the container of mixed fruit you smiled and snatched it, popping a grape into your mouth before walking to the door with Damien following behind.

"You're welcome." He snorted, locking the door and bumping you with his hip slightly. The action made you smile and hold out an apple slice to him, which he gladly took into his mouth as the car doors were unlocked. Once you both were in the car he paused and stared ahead of the road.

"I won't be able to drive you back today, I'm afraid that father has asked me to be at his work. I actually won't be home until later tonight, however I want you to call a cab and go straight to the house." Damien started up the car and started to drive down the street slowly, his hand holding the steering wheel tightly.

"And why is that? Is there something going on that I should know about?" You asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. It was very unlike Damien to be unsettled, so naturally you worried.

"There's been an odd amount of murders lately in the area and naturally, I want you to be safe. You are my best friend after all, so please go home and lock the door. And if anyone comes in by force--"

You finished the sentence.

"Beat the bitch with a heel."

Damien smirked and nodded, taking a turn. He was proud of you, after years of building up your confidence he made sure nothing knocked you down without a fucking fight. Though the murder cases honestly unnerved him more than anything has in the past couple years, this town wasn't small but it wasn't big enough to get away with something like this. He narrowed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. Perhaps he could make someone keep watch over you until he came home?

"I'll be fine Dami, don't worry about it! Besides you'll be home soon afterwards anyways and you can take anything down." You tried to reassure him when inside you're actually freaking out about this entire situation. Murders? Breaking in? Could you really beat a bitch with a heel, it's obvious you've never done it before but there's a first time for everything. Your eyes scanned the road before glancing at the series of trees next to the car that passed with a blur. Though if you squint you swore that there was a figure standing, however the car passed before the thought could really stick to your mind.

"Also," Damien caught your attention once more as the car slowed down at the stop-light. The college just down the street. "If anything odd happens, don't be afraid to call the police."

Now that made your heart skip, did he know something that you didn't? Or is he just being over-protective? You stayed quiet, slowly chewing the mango that was popped between your lips. As he pulled up to the curb you smiled and reached out to pinch his cheek, "Thanks Dami. I'll see you tonight okay?"

He caught your wrist and started with narrowed eyes, "Remember what I said. I have a bad feeling about this lately, it only keeps getting worse with each day."

Okay so that totally wasn't scary at all, nope. You gulped and nodded, slowly pulling your hand away. "I'll be careful, if anything happens the police will be notified and I'll be running for my life."

Somehow he was calmed with that and let your hand go, causing the warm skin to cool. With a sigh you got out the car and pulled your purse out, there was only two classes today and both didn't require note taking so a bigger bag was unneeded. You took a deep breath and waved Damien goodbye as he drove off, once the younger man was out of sight you let the frown adorn your lips.

"Fucking murders, now I'm going to be scared going home tonight." You clenched your fist and turned to walk into the building, unable to calm down and distract yourself from the feeling of being watched.

Suddenly nothing felt safe anymore.


	2. Holographic

You sigh and fix your hair before walking down the hall, eyes forward and chin up. College was relaxed but some people still like to think they're better than others, which tempts you to prove them wrong. However being petty has no room in your morning schedule today. Not with the thought of murder lingering in the back of your mind, with a slight tremble you suck your teeth.

"Look at me, fucking terrified over something like this. But murders? In this town? A fucking serial killer? That shit ain't normal.." You murmured to yourself, silently praying no one had their music muted through their headphones.

Eyes spotting a nice secluded spot by the window down the hall you smiled at that, quickly making your way over you plop down on the chair and pulled your laptop from the bag. There was an hour before class started so you popped open the device and set it down on the table, debating to do some research on these murders. As morbid and terrified as you are, things like this had always piqued your curiosity. With a quick mutter of the overused word, yolo, you looked up the towns most recent murders.

"Oh my god--"

You covered your mouth and cringed at the sight of mangled bodies, the picture just had to be the first thing that came up. Thanks internet. But with that horrible curiosity of yours--you just had to look closer. Squinting and leaning forward you spot carved smiles into both the victims, stab wounds just about everywhere. After a good minute of making yourself sick you pull back and look at the article, eyes reading it as quick as possible.

"Missing kidneys? Black market probably?" You hummed, raising an eyebrow and letting out another sigh of the day. Leaning back into the comfortable chair until something caught your eye, there's something written on the wall in the picture. Thrusting forward you squint again, just barely making out the pixelated words.

Go to sleep.

Blinking in confusion you paused, completely stumped about what in the hell that was supposed to mean. Did the killer mean the victims or the police who would find the bodies? Suddenly a hand slammed your laptop shut and you let out a short shriek, bolting back a bit in the chair until laughter caught your ears. Only one person could laugh like this--

"Fuck you too, Toni."

Toni snorted and sat across from you, crossing his legs with a smirk. Toni Paris was a short, cute piece of shit. Wild curly red hair that was bigger than his ego, hazel eyes and freckles that dusted his skin. He was a pretty guy, which made you wish you had his looks.

"What'cha looking at?" He asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. The smirk slowly slipping away due to your fear, he knew there was something wrong.

"The murders." That was all he needed to know, due to the sudden upset expression on his face.

"Yeah, they're getting bad. Normally I wouldn't really care but the police can't catch the guy, stay safe okay? Damien is going to pick you up today, right?" He asked, putting his holographic bag on the table next to your laptop.

The question made you groan. With a shake of your head you pressed your lips together tightly, "No he has something important to do. So I'll be staying by myself for a couple hours until he gets home."

"I'll come with you then." He decided for you, smiling with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

You immedietly let out a sigh of relief, feeling better to have someone coming home with you rather than by yourself. With a slight pep in your mood you nodded and smiled back, opening the laptop back up. Typing in the password quickly you hummed to yourself as the device booted back up, however you made a confused noise. Seeing the tab that was on the murders suddenly gone, did you click out of it?

"So what had your attention earlier was the murders?" He got out of his chair and rounded the table, looking over your shoulder in curiosity. "Oh you clicked out of it, damn. I kinda wanted to see what was up."

Gently patting his shoulder you pulled up youtube and plucked some earbuds from your purse, "It's better if you don't see the bodies. It's nightmare fuel."

Taking your word for it, Toni got back into his seat with a shrug. For a long while you both were wrapped up in silence, exploring the internet. It was normal for you two, though everyone else was a bit confused. You two could do this for hours, not speak to each other and still know what was up with other. After a bit your phone vibrated and you started to pack up, Toni doing the same.

Getting up from the chair you dusted off your skirt and did a double take at what Toni was wearing--

"Those are the tallest platform boots I've ever seen, are those pink holo?" You asked in awe, wanting to get on the floor for a better look but stopped before you made a fool of yourself.

"Hell yeah they are, found them online. My new fav shoes, now let's go before we're late." He grabbed your hand and laced your fingers together before strutting to class with you following with a roll of the eyes.

Despite having one of your best friends around you still couldn't shake the whole being watched feeling off, especially when your laptop was out. The entirety of class you would glance into the camera of the laptop, feeling even more uncomfortable. Something just wasn't right but maybe it was just your paranoia kicking in at this point? With a groan you took out some tape and ripped a small piece off to cover the camera. Toni watched with a chuckle and shook his head before stating, "Good, fuck the government."


	3. Primadonna

Toni held your hand as you both walked home, taking the same way Damien came. Which was right by the woods, the long woods that seem to engulf the town. No one ever went in there, only the men who liked to hunt for fun. Or the students who liked to smoke weed up in the trees. You couldn't help but continously glance into the woods, which closed you both. On each side of the street, surrounded by trees. It was a little nerve wracking, well--a lot.

"Stop looking into the woods, you're making me nervous." Toni hissed, glancing around with worried hazel eyes.

"We wouldn't be in this position if your scooter didn't break down earlier this week." You hissed back, pressing up against him while forcing your eyes to keep looking forward.

It honestly didn't take long to get to the house, by foot it's like 15 minutes. Though you both were quite nervous and walked huddled together, which makes things go a lot more slowly than they should. But 10 minutes have passed, you could see the slight outline of the house and small neighborhood you and Damien lived in. With a happy noise you forced yourself to walk faster, tugging Toni along quickly.

"Something doesn't feel right." He whispered, making you pause for a slight second.

"Don't scare me we're almost home, Damien comes back in 4 hours. We're going to sit on the couch and watch all the Iron Man movies--"

"--Oh fuck no we aren't, just because you think Robert Downey Jr is hot doesn't mean were going to watch superhero movies all evening!"

You and Toni glare at each other for a moment until you hear something in the woods, which made your head snap to that direction. Toni tugged you along, not having any of this shit today. Saying it was most likely some animal and that the house is just a few more steps away. Which indeed it was, the moment you're on the porch the key is out and in the lock. Neither of you wanted to stay outside any longer and shoved yourselves through the door with a gasp, kicking it shut and locking it.

"So," You started with a deep breath. "We survived the walk home."

"Yeah, the cloudy ass weather isn't helping my fear. Next thing you know it's going to rain and Damien can't make it home and we'll DIE."

Yeah he isn't helping. You shoved him and took your shoes off, tossing the bag onto the couch with a deep sigh. More than happy to be in the safety of your house, but what was more important was food and getting a good movie onto the tv so the fear could be washed away. Toni walked past you with a flourish and started opening the fridge, pulling out ice tea while you grabbed 2 bags of chips.

"No Iron Man."

"Dirty Dancing?"

"Fuck yeah."

You grinned and walked back into the living room, flopping down onto the couch and shoving yourself next to Toni as he sat down and toed his expensive fucking shoes off. The shoes you want but won't steal because the size won't fit your feet. With a few clicks of the remote and a blanket you both were snuggled up and more than happy to relax finally, the thought of murder and Go to sleep easily vanishing.

As time passed the bags were empty as was the jug of tea. Toni was passed out on the other side of the couch while you struggled to keep your eyes open, the day turned into a warm evening. The sun setting and Damien still has yet to come home, which didn't really bother you. He was a busy guy when it comes to his family and the business. You yawned softly and blinked a bit as the tv glitched, it happened for a second but you still saw it. Confused you stared at the screen, waiting for it to happen. However it didn't, but there was a sudden tense thickness in the air.

The watched feeling.

You turned to wake Toni, only to find him gone.

Your breath hitched as you tried to calm your breathing, trying to find a solution as to why he wasn't there asleep. Until a hand touched your shoulder, with a gasp you turned around to a sleep rumbled Toni who just raised an eyebrow.

"I went to pee, you were staring at the tv to notice. Chill." He sat next to you and yawned, leaning against your body with a laziness that only he could muster.

But it only made you smile and relax, this was much better than being alone without Damien. You both sat in silence, not bothering to speak or make any kind of movements until the doorknob jiggled. With a jump Toni looked at the front door in confusion until smiling.

"Damien is here! We're not gonna die after all." He chuckled and stretched, while you let out a happy sigh.

The doorknob stopped jiggling for a moment--until the door was kicked open.

Toni screamed and looked back at the door, seeing a very tall man wearing a mask? He stood and backed up, forcing you to get up as well. The masked man just stood there, staring as black slime seeped from the eyesockets. You were both frozen in fear, not understanding what was going on until another man came from the kitchen. You almost didn't notice until he came into view on your left. Pale white skin and long black hair, now trembling you grasped Toni's pink hoodie and tugged it.

He glanced to his left then up ahead before slowly taking your hand and dashing up the stairs, hearing footsteps behind until he shoved you both into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Toni what the fuck--"

"I don't know--I don't--fuck what are we gonna do, you saw what Phantom of the mcfucking opera did to your door!"

You both shut up as a pair of feet stopped in front of the bathroom, a deep chuckle filling the silence. There were no words, everything was quiet until a knife was shoved into the door, leaving a slight crescent hole for the man to peek in. He didn't say a word, just stared at you both. This went on for 30 seconds then a minute as you realized--he isn't blinking.

"A trapped princess and her sidekick." He cooed, "How cute."

Toni, trembling in fear still made a face at his words. "Sidekick?"

The man didn't reply, just watched before backing up. You both glanced at each other for a moment until the man spoke again. However it wasn't to you, it was to another person. The words were muffled but it sounded like an argument, which didn't seem good. Knife-guy seemed to get angry, his voice reaching dangerous levels as the other was calm and collected.

The conversation was unknown but one word caught your ears.

"Kidneys."


	4. Petals

You slapped Toni's arm and covered your mouth, crouching onto the floor in fear and exasperation. Realizing that yes, this was the same killer that was making the town go oddly silent. But there was two killers? How did the police not realize this? Heat racing you fought to calm your breath, hair rolling off your shoulders and covering your face as you counted each second. Toni was watching the door, listening to the conversation silently.

"My phone is downstairs, if we can distract them I can grab it and call the police or Damien. Unless he's on his way home right now." He whispered, glancing at the window and quietly turning around to open it. "This may sound stupid but we're going to have to sound like we're jumping out the window to make them leave the house."

You trembled, looking up at him from your spot on the floor before letting out a shaky breath. A loud bang made you whimper and back up from the door, knife-guy was borderline screeching and most likely hit the wall in rage. The small gash in the door did nothing to aid your sight to the hall. However that was the least of Toni's concerns, despite his unruly fear he knew taking care of you was top priority. So he took a deep breath and guided you to the shower, allowing you to hide in it before grabbing your blow drier. Glancing around he let out a huff and blew the curls from his face, he then loudly jiggled the window and yelled.

"Jump and run!!"

The argument immedietly stopped and he hid on the other side of the door as Knife-guy peeked in through the gash, the man cursed and dashed down the stairs alongside his masked friend. Toni then opened the door and followed as quickly and silently as possible, his breath borderline hyperventilating. The moment they were outside he slammed the door shut and locked it, letting out a shriek as Knife-guy turned around and slammed his fist into the door angrily.

They stared at each other for 10 seconds, heavily breathing until Toni forcefully pulled himself from the door and grabbed his phone. He ran back upstairs and called the police, giving them as much information as his breathless voice could muster as he hugged you in the bathroom.

"Sir stay on the phone with me as the officers get there, can you do that for me? Who else is in the house?"

"Just me and my friend, the guys are outside but I doubt it's gonna stay like that. He's pissed--fuck he's so mad I locked them out. They're probably going to break in through the window and come upstairs!" His voice started getting hysterical, peeking out the window to see them gone. "They're gone?!"

You made sure the bathroom door was locked and shoved your way back into your best friend's arms, not wanting to be apart for a second longer. Hearing the dispatcher gave your heart a thrill of freedom and relief, you two were going to be saved. Everything was going to be fine.

Until a deep voice purred downstairs.

"Come out, you two. E.J and I are losing our patience, be good little kittens and stop fucking hiding!"

Your eyes widened and Toni paused, looking down at you. Both your eyes were wide and filled with fear, however Toni was quick to guide you both into the tub once again. Horror games could only do so much to aid your survival at this point. He whispered to the dispatcher and got the conformation that the police was 2 minutes away. Toni panted softly, holding you close until the phone crackled and the dispatchers voice became distorted.

He pulled the phone away from his face and watched in horror and utter confusion as a red eye appeared on the screen, he threw the object across the bathroom and listened as the voice hissed with a curse.

"You shouldn't have done that."

You clawed at Toni's shirt, watching as a hand came from the phone, pulling itself from the object--a person? Head, torso, arms.

"I don't understand why they're having trouble with two brats like you."

The person snorted, opening their eyes and glaring hard at you and Toni. Who in turn screamed a loud as possible, alerting the men downstairs. You just wanted this to be over, you wanted to get away. But frozen in fear you couldn't do anything, just watch in horror as the man crawled towards you both.

Toni got up and clenched the hair drier in his hands before swinging at the new intruder, letting out a war cry as it hit the guy's head dead on.

"F-UCK! Did you just hit m--"

Toni swung again, wishing he had his boots instead of a hair product. But didn't stop until the sounds of sirens caught his ears, the three intruders froze and immedietly vanished. Cellphone-guy's body glitched and vanished as did the footsteps that ran out your house.

It all happened so quickly that you couldn't get a grip on the situation, however Toni could. He allowed himself to fall to his knees and drop your hair drier, letting out soft breathes. The sirens were as loud as they could be just like the rush of feet and the shout of police officers, you hid your face in your knees.

Not believing that this just happened in your home and the fact that you were too terrified to actually do anything about it, that thought crossed your mind for a second. But the overwhelming feeling of relief was too powerful to let you dwell on it any longer, you were alive. Toni was alive despite being so close to the three men, he managed to stall enough time for your survival.

With shaking hands Toni unlocked the door and shouted for the police, too locked up to actually move at the moment. But the one thing that you two both knew was that these men weren't going to let you go that easily.


	5. Mirror

Damien wouldn't leave you and Toni. The moment the police got into contact with him he already speeding home, demanding that the person give a detailed explanation about what went down while he was away. Although what he found out didn't ease his fear in the slightest, knowing that you were in danger as well as Toni. It made him angry, upset that he couldn't help you. The moment he leaves you alone, believing you'd be safe the murderer targeted you.

Once he got to the house he pulled you and Toni close and talked to the officers, his face hard with determination and malice.

"Paris, you said you got a good look at the murderer?" A female officer asked, taking notes of the conversation.

Toni paused and tightened his hold on Damien's hand, his eyes lowering to his socked feet. He was quiet for a bit before letting out a hum to confirm her question, though it took a pleading yet curious look from you to get him to speak. He shivered and looked away, making an upset expression of annoyance and pure fear.

Now that the reality of the situation sunk in he couldn't stop crying when Damien came. But now he's more calm however the situation will always haunt him until something new happens.

"His skin looked bleached, as if he scrubbed it in. His hair was black and wild, really long, passed his shoulders." Toni paused and recalled when him and the killer stared at each other through the backdoor window. Obviously studying each other. "His eye-lids were cut out, eyes dark brown? Black?" His voice trailed off a bit, realizing how odd that small moment seemed. The killer wasn't hostile that moment their eyes met, if anything he looked a bit curious. Like this was the first person he studied in a long time.

"Please continue, Paris."

Toni snapped out of his memories and nodded, pursing his lips slightly as he thought of the killer once again. "His lips--smile. Gashes? His mouth at the end was sliced into a smile."

That got everyone's attention, staring at Toni as if he grew a second head. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, looking around at everyone with a confused huff. "I know what I saw, he and I were face to face for far too long."

"Doing what?" The officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Studying." Was his simple reply, not wanting to mention anymore about that moment.

You watched Toni for a moment, not realizing the way Damien was watching him. Though the tension was there, the anger and irritation. So you pulled away from them as well as Toni's questioning, turning and walking into the house. Where more officers took pictures and gathered information around the mess that was left behind. You danced around them working and walked through the kitchen and out the back door, where the woods stood.

Standing in the grass you watched the wind sway the trees in the distance, though something felt off. That watched feeling came back, taking a step back you looked around for a second before freezing and turning your full attention back to the woods.

The woods.

Feeling goosebumps spread you immedietly went back into the house and shut the door, however the second it shut you felt the hairs on the back of your neck raise. There was someone on the other side of the door, you knew there was. It took three seconds to scream Damien's name and it took another 2 for him to come running into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?!" He pulled you away from the door and held you in his arms before looking at the window. He froze, eyes widening at a small piece of paper that was taped to the window.

"Go to sleep?"

Toni appeared from behind Damien, peeking his head from his hiding spot. Though if he was taller he would have looked over his shoulder but now is not the time to gripe about his short height. He narrowed his eyes before calling for the officers to come and look at the note, not wanting to let this situation grow. However they all knew it's grown further than it should have by this point, this note has proven that fact.

"They'll be back for us, now that we've escaped." He gripped Damien's shirt tightly, noticing your upset expression. You just wanted this to be over, you wanted your normal everyday like back again.

"This is like a bad horror movie." You whispered, shaking your head and taking a deep breath. It's hard to calm down, it's hard to get your shit together but you will. Now is not the time to break down sobbing, that's probably what they want by now. To see you and Toni break down into insanity just so they can come in for the final kill, fucking murderers.

Damien guided you both outside and to his car, making sure that the officers were thoroughly searching the area and the house for more clues or perhaps the actual people themselves. Seeing that one of them has gotten close enough to write on the window it was obvious they were close, watching the next moves of everyone at the house. He frowned, going up the stairs to your room. Everything was untampered with, nothing missing or broken. Which was odd, this meant they weren't after anything in particular. Just blood and that didn't ease his fears at all. He sighed and took your bookbag, stuffing it with clothes and other items you may need.

"Father will not be pleased with this in the slightest."

He gripped the bag tightly and took one last glance around the room before leaving, allowing the officers to actually do their job instead of getting in the way. Damien walked back outside and gave you your bag before taking his phone and dialing his father's number, he could already see the text messages from his brothers. They already knew what happened, of course they would.

"Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, however I cannot speak for anyone else. Listen--I'm coming home for a while, until things calm down. I'll be bringing guests, know that they are being targeted by the murderer."

The line went silent for a moment until his father curtly replied.

"Very well, I will see you at home Damien."

"Damien?" You peeked your head out the window and looked up at him, seeing his tense back and tight grip he had on his phone.

"It's nothing, the police will be coming by tomorrow to thoroughly question you about the events that happened today. Be mentally prepared, until then you and Toni will be staying with me and my family."

"We're gonna be staying with the rich people? That's the only good thing that came out of today!" Toni sighed, his hand never leaving yours.

You stayed quiet, knowing that Damien wasn't exactly fond of staying at home or being around his family. However that didn't exactly matter at this point now did it? What mattered was getting to a safe place for the night until the police came back to question you and Toni, though Toni would do more of the answering as he did get up close and personal with one of them. With one last glance at the forest you bit your bottom lip, the fear creeping back in.

"Let's go" Damien got into the driver's seat and started up the car, waiting for the police car to follow them to his father's home.


	6. Cell

Toni was staring at his phone, carefully holding it in his hand. Just a day ago there was a man crawling out of it, that he didn't tell the police. Mainly because they already thought he was crazy enough, though Damien--for some reason believed him.

You watched your best friend, seeing him slowly check the object over and over again until it made you twitch. With a sigh you reached out and took it from him, gently placing it on the kitchen counter. You both were at Damien's home, well his father's house. It was quite large with gardeners and butlers and all the fancy rich stuff. At first you both were starstruck and excited until reality hit, the entire reason why you both were stuck here.

"I saw him too, you're not going crazy." You said, now looking out the window.

"I can't believe I'm scared of my own fucking cell phone! I had to lock it in the side drawer last night, who knows what he can do--what he knows! God he probably has all my bookmarked porn memorized, a fucking ghost cosplayer is haunting my phone!"

You couldn't help but snort at him, watching as Toni tug at his unruly red curls. No matter how much you smile the events of last night are still fresh in your brain, the fact that you both were targeted and attacked is crazy in itself. The article that you read yesterday morning claimed that the kidneys of the mutilated victims were missing not to mention the conversation yesterday the murderers had also mentioned kidneys, you shivered knowing this information. They wanted them? For what purpose? To sell them?

"They wanted our kidneys."

"--Wait what? Our kidneys? Darling, for the love of Aphrodite do you mean our fucking kidneys?"

You paused and explained it to him, watching his expression turn from confused to horrified. Toni clutched his sides and shook his head with a pained expression, biting his bottom lip.

"That's gross and fucked up, are they gonna sell them on the black market? Who the fuck does this shit?" He whined, scooting closer to your chair now. Toni then paused and looked around before turning back to you with narrowed eyes.

"What gets to me is that how the hell are we gonna be safe? You saw what Jason did to your fucking front door! Motherfucker knocked that shit in like it was cardboard! With crazy strength like that means he could kick anything open and come after us again--and don't get me started on Micheal Jackson gone wrong."

You sighed and nodded, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. Nothing was happening at the moment but that was because you both were staying in the richest and most powerful man in this town's home, security was normal around this neighborhood and most especially this home. But that doesn't mean everything will go smoothly, physical confrontations aren't a problem but the phone was. How that man was able to take over and crawl out of the screen like a bad Grudge movie was beyond you both.

"We need to get you some clothes first, Toni. Damien packed some of my stuff up last night but we didn't get you anything." You made sure to point out, getting off the chair and dragging your best friend alongside you out the kitchen. Damien should be in his room, hopefully. It was still early so he should be awake at this point.

"True, I wasn't leaving my expensive ass boots at the crime scene. Fuck that shit, I paid good money for this." He huffed, easily keeping up with your dragging pace.

You knocked on Damien's door once and he opened it, looking down tiredly at you both. Toni waved and you gave him a small smile, "We need to get Toni his stuff since he has nothing."

Dami nodded and allowed you both into his room as he quietly slid into his bathroom to get ready for the upcoming day and possible stress. His room was nice and you could tell Toni was physically holding back from snooping around, with a smirk you glanced at his work desk and nodded your head towards the drawer. Usually he left his things locked up in fear his older brothers would get into it, though Toni didn't know this information.

He looked at the drawer than back at you before looking at the drawer, Toni narrowed his eyes with a slight flush on his cheeks. "You're fucking evil, stop trying to seduce my nosy nature." He hissed, shaking his head with a huff as you quietly laughed into your hand.

"I know you both are up to no good, stop creeping around." Damien snorted from the bathroom, making you both jump slightly and grin.

"Oh Dami dear, you know us so well! But I didn't touch your shit this time, I'm being a good boy for once."

"Good for you, want a cookie then?" You roll your eyes at Toni and gently shoved him, gaining a pompous laugh from him.

"Yes I actually do, Damien dear would you buy me a cookie later?" Toni asked loudly, falling back into the large bed that took over most of the room. All he got was a scoff in response, you grinned at Toni and he stuck his tongue out at out before glancing at his phone that was still in your hand. His smile faltered for a moment, though it wasn't something you caught. Instead watching the bathroom door that Damien was still hiding behind.

Toni didn't voice his nervousness but he had a strong feeling that his phone was going to cause some problems soon, whoever and whatever that was yesterday has access to them. He bit his bottom lip and glanced out the window, knowing that deep down this day wasn't going to end well at all.

But this time he was ready for it.


	7. Toni

You watched the trees pass by as Damien sped down the street, the wind whipping your hair happily and for the first time in over 24 hours you felt good. You felt like there was hope in getting through this situation, especially with your two best friends by your side. Reaching out with lavender painted nails you turned the music up on the radio, grinning at Damien who sneered at the choice of music.

"Don't like it?" You laughed at him, brushing back the stray hairs that got into your face.

"Rarely do I like the trash that plays." He simply replied, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I'll plug my phone up!" Toni squeezed his way between you two in the front and plugged his phone up happily, his holo 3D nails outshining your own easily. God this guy was always on point when it came to bright and sparkly, you slid your sunglasses on as he pressed play.

The car was silent for a good 5 seconds before a goovy beat started up, you blinked for a moment. The music was something you couldn't recognize, the the lyrics were clearly in a different language. You had to really think until Damien flicked your temple without taking his eyes off the road.

"It's Japanese."

"Mhm! They're called ORESAMA, I love the style of their music and the art is so cute! It fits my style so well, don't you think?" Toni gushed from his position between you and Damien, happily scrolling through his playlist.

This slightly shocked you, not the Japanese music but the fact that was so okay with using his phone after yesterday as well as this morning. It was a good thing, that he got over his fear and was able to smile again however it still worried you that he was still scared of using his phone. Which was perfectly normal after what you both had witnessed a strange man crawling out of the screen like a bad movie.

Toni hummed happily along to the music while directing Damien to the right streets that lead to his house, his nails tapping against the screen as he texted his mother to open the front door for them once they get there because he definitely left his keys at home, something he keeps doing every single day. Once they got to Star Rd he slapped Damien's shoulder and pointed to his adorably small house with a sharp nail, Damien in turn grunted and parked easily in front of the house. You got out the car and waved to Toni's mom with a grin as Toni ran to his mother and hugged her, rattling off what happened yesterday to her in a hurry as he marched up the stairs and packed a neon green suitcase full of bright clothes and expensive Demonia Shoes.

He then ran into the bathroom, throwing off all his clothes in the hall to take a shower. You watched from down the hall in slight horror yet complete amusement at how he can easily rush and make a mess at the same time, carefully you picked up after him and finished packing for him as Damien chatted with Toni's mother in the kitchen over a mug of tea.

Toni however was scrubbing all the sweat and fear off of himself in the shower, which made him finally relax. After a good 10 minutes he left the shower clean and damp, he dried off and slathered lotion on before blow-drying the life out of his hair. Once it was big and curly and red he then ran to his room and got dressed, not caring that you were sitting on his bed and watching.

"Pink?" Was he said and you just nodded in agreement as he slipped on a pink crop top and matching jeans. Toni then put on his sunglasses and Y.R.U Little Twin Stars shoes, with a sheer holo jacket he grabbed your hand and dragged you down the stairs with his suitcase in tow.

"DONE! Let's get out of here before something happens." He kissed his mom on the cheek, leaving a glossy print of his lips on her cheek before rushing to the door.

You and Damien glanced at each other before waving to Toni's sweet mother who prayed for them to stay safe in return. Needless to say the rushing in the house unnerved you both.

"He doesn't want his family involved, which is understandable." Damien slowly made his way out of the house, glancing around the neighborhood carefully. "However that doesn't mean that they already know this not to mention his family's location, they could strike at anytime no matter if he's at home or not."

You bit your bottom lip as you approached the car, getting in the side carefully. Damien was already in the front seat starting it up as Toni picked the next song out, without even looking at him you could tell he was trying to hold back in the tears as reality hit once more. He can't return home until this all blows over, he has to keep his family safe and hope that they aren't targeted instead of him out of anger by these murderers.

With a sigh you looked out the window again as Damien drove off, the music filling the silence easily. Until something caught Toni's eye, he dropped his phone and stared at it in fear before whispering for Damien to stop the car and pull over. You blinked and looked over your shoulder, carefully studying your best friend for a second until Damien grabbed the phone and brought it to your attention. In the middle of the screen was a red eye, unblinking.

It took 4 seconds for you to react and only 2 for Toni, he grabbed the phone and tossed it out the window before rolling it back up and staring at it from the car. The phone was laying in the grass by the side of the road, the eye now staring at the sky.

"Ton--"

"I know!! He's coming, that happened last time too! I don't know run over it??" He panicked, digging his nails into the seat of the car.

Damien however watched the phone carefully before unbuckling his belt and getting out of the car. Toni reached out to grab his arm but was too late, Damien walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"He sent you a message, Toni."

No hairdryer this time, pretty boy.


	8. Ben

You froze as music slowly started playing from the car, the volume growing and growing without you even reaching towards the knob. Toni was trembling in fear, unable to speak at all. You quickly got out the car and opened Toni's door, dragging him out by the arm and backing up from the car.

Damien was watching carefully, clutching the phone in his hand tightly enough for it to leave prints in his skin. He couldn't tell what was going on and where the next attack would come from, if one was even coming.

"Take a deep breath and calm down, both of you. We don't know if he's coming, we don't know if he's trying to scare us. But you two need to calm down and settle your fear." He carefully chose his words, knowing that they're being watched and listened to.

He walked over and gave Toni the phone, who in turn hesitantly looked at the message. It was cryptic but straightforward, however the fuck came out of his phone yesterday was pissed at Toni's brave attempt of fighting him off. With a deep breath he unlocked the phone and opened the message, his phone screen glitching ever so often when the chat opened. The eye was gone thankfully but that didn't stop the glitching at all, Toni slowly started typing a reply as you and Damien watched.

Who are you?

W̶͈̤̥̜̹͖ͅo̜̤̬u̸͇̜͓̜̗̜l̸̻͕̗̫̖d͔͈̰̬ͅn't̹̟͓̼ ̪̣͈̜͈͖͠y̶̜o̻̠̼͇̹͙̼u͓̙̞͇͉͕ ͉͖̣li̪͟ͅk̟͚͉͢e ̧̜̗͖͓̼̻t͍͙̝̬̣̦̺o͍͔̫̥̭̞̦͡ ̵͉̠k̯͍̼̯̪̜n̸͈͉o̞̬̤͢w̷̬͉.

Toni frowned and looked at his friends before glaring at the phone, he clutched it tightly in his hand as another message popped up this time.

H͎͍̮͍̞ḛ̘̞̹'̖s͖̟͓ ͕̠̤̳͇̕c̪o̶m͓̱̼͍͠in̗̲̲̬g̛̼͎ ̯̗a͇͙̟ft͉͢e҉͙r͏͉̮͔̠̻̮ ̖̯͝ḫ̨͉̻e̤̙̲̘̘̗̪r҉̩͕͔̻̞͔.̯̣̺ ̪̭͔̼̫͘ͅ

I̤'̢̞͍͓͍m͕̖͕͙͍ ̛͉̣̲̗̯c̻͖̫̭̠̲o̝͕̠̼̝̕m̤̻͇̜̲i̼̭̱̻̱n͇̳̟̝̻g̬̣̳ a̞͖͍̞f̻̙t͓e̷̫̯̹̻r͎̻͍͚͢ ͖̳y̼͢o͇̯̫̕u̵̗̟̫̭.͏̤͎͈̮̖̖ͅ

He gasped and threw the phone down, his cheeks red in anger and his eyes wide in fear as he stomped down on the phone with a cry. Toni didn't stop, he kept crushing the screen underneath his platform sneakers with such hatred. However no matter how much he grinded his heel down the phone never really broke, the screen cracked but was still working properly. He paused when this was noticed and furrowed his eyebrows, foot still raised above the screen.

Y̡o̼̖̣u͓̤͜ ̶͚͈̼̬̜̮̥s̸̬̤͕̻͉̻͇h͈͔̣͚̩̬̞o̫̘u̵̮͉̰̱ḽ̤͙̹̘̱ḏ̳̗͉̙͎̪n̢̖̜͔'҉̱ţ̬̹͙̩͓ ̝̜h̘͍̳a̭͖͎̻̳͍̜v̹̝̕ẹ̛͍̖͕ ͟d̷̰͖͚̭o҉͇̜̟̙n͚̖͙e̸ ̺̣͔̝̠̗ṯ̗̻̝̻̮h̹͖̱̠̟͖̹͝ą̲̙̬̱͖̮̤ț̠͟.̝̯̝̝̬͜

All it took was a 5 seconds for black tendrils to emerge from the phone and wrap around Toni's ankle, yanking down and forcing him to stomp on the phone one last time until a hand came out and gently gripped his ankle. The thumb caressing the ruffled sheer sock he was wearing before gripping tighter and tighter, making him cry out in pain and try to dislodge the hold whatever this was from his ankle.

Damien was trying to rip the tendrils off as you watched in horror, Toni was terrified as he managed to get the hand from his ankle. He then started clawing at the tendrils, screaming at whatever this was to stop and leave him alone.

It didn't, instead the tendrils grew more and more. Trying to wrap entirely around Toni's leg, he screamed and you sprung into action. Grabbing the phone you opened the back forcefully and took the battery out, the phone died and the tendrils glitched out, releasing your best friend.

Toni crawled towards Damien and clung to him, panting and shaking as he tried to take hold of what just happened. You blinked as the adrenaline coursed through your veins, your hold on the dead phone tight as you watched your normally confident best friend sob in Damien's arms.

"Dami.." You whispered, voice hoarse and shaking.

He simply picked Toni up and brought him to the car, the feeling of being watched never leaving despite the phone being dead. You turned your head and looked directly into the forest, pausing for merely a second before getting into the car. They were out there, watching but not acting. Were they trying to get entertainment from you all? Or just curious from how you figured out how to stop whatever the hell that was?

"We need to get home. Stop looking at the forest." He demanded, getting into the car after making sure Toni was safe and secure in the back.

You winced at the harsh tone and rolled the window up, staring straight ahead. It was still daylight, only around 11 in the morning and the second attack was made. This put you on edge even more than before, being able to see just what that was back in action once again. To see what they were capable of was terrifying in almost a fairy-tale spotlight, supernatural even. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to exist, yet it did? With one glance at Damien you could tell he was at a lose, born and raised in a family of logical men thing such as this was mind-ruining to him.

"You both will be in my room with me, I will inform father and my brothers just how dangerous and otherworldly your attackers are." He spoke quickly, speeding down the roads expertly.

This side of Damien was rare, something you haven't seen in years. He was panicking.

That was never a good sign, the last time he panicked he almost got himself killed and you cried for days by his bedside in the hospital. You both were 10 at the time and that even is something you haven't mentioned to him in years.

"Dami--"

"I know. You don't have to say anything, I know I'm panicking and I know I'm scared but you saw whatever the fuck that was do to Toni less than 5 minutes ago."

The car went silent, Toni's head in between his knees as he tried his best to calm himself down. You were at a loss, especially when you looked down at the black phone screen and saw a message.

B͔̦̻͕̖̹e̺̝̤͔n̠.̼̜͚̫̘


	9. Knife

Jeff smirked from his position in the woods, he twirled the knife between his fingers expertly as he watched Ben terrorize the pretty boy. It was always refreshing to see someone pretty cry once in a while, hell it was refreshing to stalk and scare them instead of outright flipping the car over and killing all three.

"How long are we going to do this?" A voice tiredly asked from below his position on the tree.

"Don't tell me you're not having fun? When was the last time we were able to torture people like this?" Jeff scoffed in reply with a roll of the eyes, not taking E.J's fake-ass 'i'm tired of this' shtick.

Soon his attention was caught when the girl ripped the battery from the phone, causing Ben to glitch out just like yesterday when the police arrived. Jeff sucked his teeth and scowled, staring at the scene as Ben's body glitched into view right next to him. However the man miscalculated and fell off the tree with a curse.

"Fuck! God dammit, that bitch is gonna get it next time. I was so close to getting that brat!" He hissed, sticking his middle finger up at the car from his hidden position from the forest.

Jack snorted and walked over forcefully pulling Ben up by the shirt, "I thought your plan was to scare him. Not kidnap him."

Ben huffed and yanked his shirt out of E.J's grasp, dusting himself off quietly before turning his full attention to the car as Damien helped Toni get back into it.

"At first I wanted to scare him but then I realized, wow he really is a pretty boy. And I wanted him for myself, come on you can't look at that adorably teary and fear induced expression and tell me you don't want him as a toy!" He threw his hands up in the air and looked at his two friends but only got blank expressions in return, well one blank expression and a blank mask but he could tell that E.J wasn't amused.

"What do you mean toy? Like a fuck-buddy?" Jeff then cackled, stabbing the knife into the tree as he tried to calm down.

"Nah, I meant like a literal toy. I wanna play with him, see what other reactions he has."

Jeff slowly calmed down and let out a hoarse cough after, watching as the girl stared into the forest for moment until her friend snapped at her to stop. He then mulled over Ben's reasoning, in a way he could completely understand that. Taking the girl as a toy instead of outright killing her, it would be fun to see her futile attempts at escape for his own amusement but at the same time wouldn't it get boring after a while?

"In a way we're already playing with them, they are our toys. But this has been going on for too long, the real question is are we willing to share when the others catch wind?" E.J quietly asked, watching as the car took off down the empty street with vague irritation.

Now that statement had the other two quiet.

Originally they targeted them for their kidneys, another meal for E.J to have in his storage for a while until it was time to hunt again. However the plan went wrong and they got caught, which never happened before. When realization hit that they were outsmarted by some pretty boy brat they vowed to kill the two in torturous ways. Now that vow is broken and they want to keep them for themselves, Jack was right in the end. Were they really willing to share their new toys to the others once they find out what was going on?

"I don't wanna share him." Ben simply said, now leaning against the tree with a smile. "I want Toni to only cry for me and honestly, I know that Jeff feels the same."

With a sigh Jeff silently agreed, pulling the knife out from the bark he cleaned off the blade on his pants before hopping off the branch. He then tucked the weapon into his hoodie quietly, nodding for the other two to follow him deeper into the forest.

"What about you Jacky? Originally this was a plan to keep you fed but turned into a fuck-fest of us getting off on their fear, how do you feel about this whole mess?" Jeff simply asked, his eyes never leaving the path as the forest slowly opened around them. Trees and branches making way for them as they slowly made their way into Slender's territory.

Jack was quite for a while, obviously mulling over the events of the last 34 hours in his mind. He looked around the forest through the holes of his mask, black syrupy like substance rolling down the cheeks of his mask the more the pondered his emotions about the humans. After a while he gently spoke up, his head tilted almost curiously.

"I want the tall one."

Ben smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning forward to get in Jack's space. "I see, I see. So you like the big tall and strong ones, tell me E.J do you want him to bench press you or throw you to Tokyo?"

Jeff bit his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder, obviously trying to hold back his laughter as Jack curled in on himself defensively. "If we're being honest I want him to sniff him, maybe taste him." Jack smiled behind his mask, black tongue lathing over sharp teeth slowly at the thought of sinking them into the flesh of that man called Damien.

"Alright, I dig it. Now Jeff you never mentioned about that girl, come on now don't be secretive and share with the class." Ben cooed, his red eyes narrowed in a mock-seductive like manner.

"I want to hear her scream, fuck that sounds so nice right about now. She's beautiful I'll give her that but she was frozen like a rabbit when we broke into her house with this dumb-ass expression, it was cute. I'll let her free in the forest like the rabbit she is and watch her attempt to escape again and again until she realizes that she ain't ever leaving my side." His voice dropped an octave as he purred, the mere thought of his little bunny giving chase was exciting. He'll be more than happy to play the wolf that gets to hunt her down.

Ben clapped his hands with a sadistic smile and then cupped his cheeks in an almost dream-like manner, a plan already brewing in his mind.

"To answer your question E.J, we ain't ever fucking sharing them."


	10. Richard and Jay

You watched as Toni stared at the TV, studying his blank expression alongside the drained color from his face. He was still trembling from the ordeal a couple hours ago, his emerald eyes were glossy and practically dead. Forcing yourself to look away from him took some effort but you eventually did it with a glare, after another moment you got up and walked out Damien's bedroom.

"The kid's traumatized, give him time. Didn't you say some monster attacked him?" The voice caught your attention.

"I understand that but we won't get any information out of him if he doesn't speak and yeah, that's what Dami said at least." The second made you narrow your eyes.

These were Damien's brothers--the detectives.

You cringed at the thought of more people thinking you all were crazy, it was bad enough the Police thought Toni had issues when mentioning the murderer's sliced up smile yesterday. Now Toni was attacked by a virus monster? It made you bite your bottom lip hard.

"Listening in are you?"

With a gasp you looked up at the man who was obviously Damien's older brother, bright blue eyes and curly hair he smiled at you with a kind expression.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. You Dami's best friend, funny how he never wants to tell us about you." He chuckled before shaking his head and waving his brother over, who looked almost the same as him. Just more muscular and--annoyed.

"That's Jay and I'm Richard. You guys scared us bad earlier."

"Yeah no kidding, fairy-boy looked nearly dead and Dami looked fucking terrified. That guy has a mind of steel, something scaring him must be bad. Until I hear something about fucking monsters. Care to explain?" Jay sneered, rolling his eyes in disbelief. His attitude got him a slap on the arm by Richard, who in turn looked exasperated.

"Don't mind him, we don't get cases like this--often."

"You mean never."

You watched the two go at it in confusion before cracking a smile, feeling actually relieved for once. After taking a moment to collect yourself you easily got their attention by adding to the conversation for once.

"It's the murderers that's been terrorizing the town lately, mutilation, kidneys and all that."

They both froze at that, now giving you their full and quite serious attention.

"How did you know that?"

"Explain."

They both practically demanded at the same time, well Richard was more polite with his tone of voice.

You paused, studying their expressions. Both were a mirror of each other, desperate for information and quite frustrated. The fact that they couldn't catch the murderers was getting to them, that wasn't so surprising mainly because this has been going on for months. Looking away from their pointed expressions you looked over your shoulder at Damien's door, knowing that Toni was still curled up in the bed watching mindless TV.

"He gave me a note, it said Go To Sleep. Which is his trademark signature at every murder, right? Plus.." You hugged your arms and looked up at them, obviously uncomfortable. "They were talking about kidneys. Taking them. Toni and I were hiding in the bathroom and they were outside, arguing about it. About how this was supposed to be easy, they obviously didn't expect Toni to fight back and trick them."

Jay huffed in amusement at that, nodding his head towards the door. "He still curled up in there?"

You nodded and he sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly.

"We need information from him, as much as he can provide however if he fucking can't then we got no leads. And based off of what Damien has told us--I ain't going into the damn forest without an entire team. If the murderer has 2 partners and we never found out until now then he might have a fuckton more." Jay ranted on, glaring behind your shoulder at the door.

Now that was something that hasn't registered in your mind yet, making your body freeze in fear.

The possibility of more people?

You looked up at Richard, easily catching his attention. He winced at your fearful expression and placed both hands on your shoulders, gently guiding you back into Damien's room with Toni.

"There's nothing to worry about, you're safe here. Just--stay away from the forest." He made sure you sat down beside Toni then allowed himself to study your abnormally quiet friend, bright blue eyes gliding over slowly appearing bruises that marked oddly around his legs. It looked like something coiled around him and squeezed, like a thick wire.

Richard and Jay shared a glance before making their way out of their little brother's room, allowing you back into the calm and quiet of the room.

Toni turned to face you, something he hasn't done in hours. His face was pink and sticky with tears, eyes glossy and red. He looked a hot mess but that didn't stop you from wrapping your arms around him and laying down on the bed, tugging the blankets over your bodies quietly. The background noise of the TV soothing you both, with a sigh you used the sleeve of your shirt to clean his face up.

"Feeling a bit better?" You whispered to him, smiling a bit as he nodded with a slow exhale.

"I'm sorry I shut down like that--fuck I'm really sorry, I just don't know how to deal with all this shit.." He murmured, seeming exhausted and frustrated all at once.

Toni finally glanced around the room, just now realizing he was in Damien's room and better yet--his bed. He smiled with a snort and rolled his eyes, "If I was feeling hella better I'd made a joke about being in Dami's bed."

You let out a small laugh and shrugged, allowing yourself to relax in the soft covers and mattress. "We can do that later, after you take another shower and change into some pajamas. We're not leaving this house for some time."

He let out a sigh and nodded, "Thank god.."


	11. Team

Damien was being watched, everywhere he went outside of the house he could feel the eyes on him. He clenched the phone in his hand tighter as he glanced around, his eyes locking onto the many trees of the forest. That fucking forest was the cause of all this trouble and deep down he wanted nothing more than to burn it all down until there was nothing left. He could practically feel the anxiety crawling up his throat, a feeling he definitely isn't used to.

With a sigh he rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to leave the area, promptly going back inside his very large childhood home. Though the moment he stepped through those doors he was faced with his two older brothers, his eyes narrowed and he turned back around to leave the front hall.

"Dami no!" Richard's hand caught his arm and dragged him into a hug--a bone-crushing one at that.

Damien grunted and reluctantly hugged back, burying his face in his big brother's shoulder with a sigh. Though he glared at Jay when the other snorted at the scene.

"How touching, whatever--we need to talk about the bullshit that's been following you. But in actual detail this time, no more made up stories about tentacles and shit." Jay crossed his arms, noticing how his little brother flinched and stared blankly ahead.

"We have nothing to speak about, I have already told you everything I know. It's your choice to believe my words or not, just know that I am now involved in this--I could be held as a target. Now tell me Jason, are you willing to go to your little brother's funeral?" He pulled away from Richard and glared harshly at Jay, who in turn froze. With that Damien pushed past the two and headed towards his room, grinding his jaw in an attempt to keep his upset anger in check.

After going up the stairs and walking around the halls for a bit he stopped in front of his room staring at the door for a moment then reached out to open it. The door swung open by itself and there--was Toni. Smiling, his face looked terrible but he still had a smile. Damien let out a slow exhale and brought his friend into a tight embrace, tucking the shorter man's head underneath his chin.

"How are you feeling?" Dami whispered.

"Shitty--but better." Toni murmured back, burying his face into the soft shirt.

You smiled and relaxed underneath the covers, feeling a lot better than you did about 15 minutes ago. To have your two friends back was a blessing in itself, however the weight of the situation was still bearing down your shoulders. The anxiety dormant for now until the watched feeling comes back--that one warning sign that you all fear.

With a soft sigh you sat up in the bed and looked out the window, staring at the forest once again. Something everyone was wary of doing now--which was something completely understandable. Knowing that the forest was the key point to all this madness, the center of the spiders web almost. Quietly reaching up to curl your fingers through the strands of your hair you contemplated just how dangerous would it be if you all went into the forest to investigate. Would it be more dangerous than just being sitting ducks in this house? Or would it be better to face them head on to get this over with?

You bit your bottom lip and turned away from the window--only to see a white hoodie from the corner of your eye.

Blinking and turning back to the window you narrowed your eyes and huffed, not seeing anything at all. The watched feeling wasn't even there, meaning you were safe. Nothing was going to happen tonight.

"I met your brothers." You closed the curtain and sat on his desk, crossing your legs with a gentle smile.

Damien guided Toni back into the room and shut the door, barely responding to your words. Instead flopping down onto the bed and curling up under the covers just like you did a few moments ago. With a chuckle you quirked an eyebrow at the older man and watched him shove his face into the pillow.

"How unfortunate for you, they're completely insufferable." He grumbled back.

Toni snorted and sat on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"I didn't get to see them yet, I heard they're fucking hot."

That made Damien laugh, shaking his head with a roll of the eyes. "Them? Hot? I don't think so."

Then they both turned to you. Expecting your opinion in this obviously important matter, this made you smirk and flip your hair dramatically.

"They're obviously attractive but I'm not sure if they're my type, you know? Richard gives off the gentle and caring man but you can tell he's a man-whore deep down. Jay is the stereotypical bad-boy. Which is completely cliche and over-done, meaning: he's fucking bland. I'd have a better chance with Dean Winchester." You gave a haughty laugh which cracked your two best friends up--which also in turn made you giggle.

It was nice to finally laugh, to finally relax a little. Your life was literally turned upside down but it was great to at least pretend everything was somewhat okay, with a yawn you stretched out your body like a cat and rubbed your eyes and face. The peace and quiet lasted for a moment until Toni broke it, his tone of voice completely serious.

"We're not gonna pretend that everything is okay, I say we get our shit together and make a plan. We need to put together all the information we have and make a web--or a chart or something to help make sense of what's going on." He started, his bright green eyes glaring at the beige carpet.

You and Damien paused, not expecting this at all but the idea--was pretty damn good.

Damien sat up and brushed his hair back, failing in making it slick but nodded in agreement.

"We'll present the information to my brothers and see what to go off from there, I refuse to give into fear once again."

You sighed at this and slid off the desk, glancing at the window one last time. "Alright, let's get our shit together shall we?"


	12. Eye

Toni stared at his phone again, the crumbled and broken screen looked magically new--it was repaired. No scratch, no cracks. He sucked in a deep breath and turned the phone on, glancing around the empty bathroom one last time until the screen turned white as it was booting up. His heart was racing, hands trembling as vivid memories of the day before flashed through his mind.

This is a dumb idea, such a fucking idiotic idea.

But he wanted answers, he needed to know what exactly was going on.

Once the phone was on he gently set it down and crumbled to his knees, pressing the palms of his hands over his eyes as he took deep breaths to keep the panic down.

"It can't hurt you right now--it can't hurt you, it' can't--"

Ding!

His head snapped up at the noise as he sucked in a breathe out of fear, not knowing if that meant a text or a app notification. And honestly, did he even want to know right now? With a sniffle Toni rubbed at his eyes, ignoring the phone for a few moments until a crackling noise came to life--causing his heart to skip and his mind to blank out.

Toni was frozen, not wanting to look up or at the phone's general direction. He stared at his lap as a distorted chuckle sounded through the bathroom, making him tremble in disbelief and terror.

Why did he turn it on? Why did he turn it on? Why did he--

"Even if you didn't turn the phone on, I would have done it for you."

The voice stated easily, sounding pretty relaxed yet with a teasing undertone. Toni hugged his knees and pressed his face into them, he didn't trust his voice, he was too terrified to move. The bruises on his legs feeling fresh--as if it happened just now. He promptly ignored the presence in the bathroom for a good minute until a sigh was heard then a snort.

"I'm not gonna hurt you today, fairy boy. But damn do those bruises look good on you." It purred.

Toni's head snapped up and he stared at the phone in disbelief and slight disgust. But at the same time his face was tinted pink, making the freckles stand out even more. He kicked the phone and watched it slide and hit the wall with a crack.

"Just what the fuck are you?!" He hissed, scooting back on the floor until he came into contact with the bathtub.

"Ow! Goddamn, don't do that again babe." It groaned and the phone slowly started to heal itself. The crack across the screen vanishing, making Toni widen his eyes. "I'm Ben."

Toni blinked and furrowed his brows panting harshly now--the anxiety flaring in his chest, more confused than before at this point. "Okay--but what are you."

"Ben."

"I get that but you're not human."

"True."

"Then what are you?"

"Ben."

Toni groaned which turned into a whimper over time, his brain hurt and his bruises flared. Now he was talking to some thing named Ben that attacked him yesterday, slowly his fear eroded away and he was left with this empty feeling instead. Was he exasperated? Annoyed? Why him? How did this life turned into this horrible, movie-looking hell? 2 days ago he was happily picking out his next pair of platform boots and now he was crumbled up on an expensive bathroom floor talking to some fucking monster.

"Why are you after us?" He finally asked, his voice quiet and hesitant.

There was a pause, as if the other was thinking over it's next answer. Well that was unsettling? Knowing that this thing was actually able to sit back and ponder--fucking intelligent monsters.

"You saw us--outsmarted us. We don't like being found out or being made fun of, we're pretty prideful." It started, voice unusually serious this time.

Toni blinked, not expecting a real answer or the tone of voice. He peeked up from his knees and stared at the phone with wary eyes, mind mulling over the new information. It made sense, if anything it was pretty obvious at this point. But there was another reason--something it wasn't telling him for some reason.

"And?" He asked next, knowing for a fact that there was another whole reason behind this fucking nightmare.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

He paused, lips parted in confusion and slight shock. But he didn't respond, feeling a cold wave of fear wash over him this time. Suddenly Toni really didn't want to know the other reason, he was content just being ignorant for now. Toni was silent for a while before reaching out for the phone, his hand slightly shaking.

"I don't want to know--not now. But what I do want to know is when you'll attack next."

The silence was definite and Toni was sure he wasn't going to get a proper answer this time. Though the question was still left up in the air, his fingers wrapped around the phone and he peered into the screen hesitantly. There was an eye, closed. As if pondering it's answer, he exhaled slowly then started when the eye suddenly opened. They stared at each other for a moment until the eye crinkled, as if smiling.

"Who knows? But don't worry, you won't get hurt."

Toni's eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner before the eye winked then fizzled out from the screen, his phone suddenly going back to normal. He stared a the screen for a bit before huffing and looking around the bathroom, he stood up on shaky legs and shoved his way out of the bathroom, the realization hitting him--he talked to the enemy. He had a whole fucking conversation with the thing that attacked him.

Toni felt faint but forced himself to run to his friends, the fear finally hitting him as well.

"I'm not gonna get hurt--but what the fuck does that mean?" Toni hissed to himself as he gripped the phone hard in his hand. Now knowing that he had a definite way to contact the murders.


	13. Jeff

You knew there was something off, Toni was gone and you were left alone. With a sigh you glanced at the computer screens, on each screen was a document. Information that you've all pieced together, the types of attacks so far and each appearance they've made. So far only 2 have really made their presence known and that was Micheal Jackson and Eye-ball Guy. The third person--Phantom of the Opera as Toni likes to call him, hasn't shown up since the first night where he busted the door down.

You cringed at that, remembering your panicked breathing and Toni's quick thinking. He saved both your asses that night and now he's paying for it mentally, you sat down in the desk chair with a groan and rubbed at your eyes. The emotional toll this weird situation has is draining you and honestly? Not much happened. It's been 3 days since the first attack and you've honestly expected more of an aggressive chase but something--deep down is telling not to jinx it any further.

"This is way too fucking stressful then it needs to be--but being hunted by murderers is supposed to be stressful." You sneered and twirled around in the chair, rolling your eyes before looking back out the window.

The forest.

The main problem and source of this hell.

You got up and walked back to the window, sliding it open. The warm air fanned your face, rustling your hair, almost gently caressing it. Knowing how dangerous it was you wanted to go in there, you wanted and needed answers. But a couple of things stood in your way, that being Damien, Toni, Damien's brothers and the fucking police force. You sucked your teeth and dragged a chair over to sit in while leaning your arms and head on the windowsill, the warm air lulling you into a comfortable state of peace, the rustling sound of leaves also played a part in this. With each moment that passed you would relax even further, eyes slowly blinking at the sight of the forest that is now forbidden for you to explore. Just a couple of days ago you had free reign of your life, you were allowed to do anything and that included fucking around in the forest.

Now things were different.

You frowned at that, trying not to give into the uncomfortable state of anger for not being able to have a normal life at this point. But in truth you are upset, utterly so. You wanted to yell and scream at the forest, you wanted to ask them why they were out for your happiness. With a strangling sigh you gave up and stared into the trees, remembering the night where you were attacked.

It's been days and nothing progressed, you bit your lip and glanced behind you. Making sure nobody was behind you then turned back around, your eyes made contact with another pair. You froze in your seat, too afraid to move. Knowing not to call for help you were stuck in your chair, eyes glued to him. He tilted his head, never blinking. But his smile was still there, it was always there. A promise for eternal happiness? God this man gave you fucked up Joker ideas. You blinked once and he huffed almost in amusement but it was hard to tell from the distance.

You should close the window.

Yeah you pointed to the window to let him know what you were doing and he just shrugged in reply. So you reached up and closed it quickly before nibbling on your bottom lip, the frozen in fear phase passing for slight trembling. He wouldn't leave, he just stood there as if no one could see him. Which intrigued and terrified you, the man studied you at this point as you studied him. Realizing every single detail Toni gave out was true but seeing was completely different than reading and imagining.

You backed up slowly as he didn't move, your eyes never left him. The thought of taking your eyes off him and he vanishing wasn't a comforting thought. If this man was here does that mean the others are here? Is Toni okay? Is Damien okay? Were the house guards killed?

At that last thought you heard two pairs of quick footsteps, your heart skipped and you turned around the moment your door was slammed open. Richard and Jay pointed their guns in the room and locked eyes with you, they sighed in relief before glancing behind you and out the window. Where Jay got a good side view of a slashed cheek and white skin before it vanished. He blinked and rushed towards the window to open it, Richard followed.

"Did you see something?"

"I don't fuckin' know, it looked freakish. Like what the fairy boy described but I didn't expect him to be telling the damn truth!"

"Toni wouldn't lie." You interrupted.

They both turned to you, eyeing you for possible injuries before Jay scoffed. "How the hell were we supposed to believe him? What he described was some Joker costume."

"But you saw him too."

Richard furrowed his brow and pocketed his gun, both hands now on his hips. He donned a big brother scolding expression.

"You saw him and didn't scream for help? What if he busted through the window at you? You could have been killed! 3 of our men already was!"

You blinked at this in surprise, thinking about earlier, how it seemed odd that no guards were around to fight him. You blinked back into reality as an impatient hand snapped for your attention.

"So what did he look like?"

Without hesitance you described exactly what Toni saw and what Jay saw as well. He looked uncomfortable at this information and glanced out the window. Now that someone belonging to the force believed you sudden relief flooded in, causing you to stumble back and sit on the bed. Richard looked between you and his younger brother before giving you both a gentle smile.

"Let's go, I think it's time we all sit and watch a movie. Dami and Toni are together right now, let's go find them." He took your hand and guided you out the room with Jay silently following, he didn't speak but agreed with Richard silently. You didn't look back and neither did Jay, but you knew that now he got a glimpse he was going to see even more.


End file.
